


The Art of Deviancy

by Ari (AristocratMeme)



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Light Smut, My First AO3 Post, Possible smut, Slow Burn, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristocratMeme/pseuds/Ari
Summary: You!- Are a newly hired medic for the DPD. You are a skilled physician who graduated top of your class. While working, (mostly doing paperwork), you get a call to help an injured officer. At the scene, you end up crossing paths with a very interesting android detective. Will you become friends? Lovers perhaps? Who knows? Only time will tell.(...And the tags...the tags will also tell...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. As you can tell this is my first AO3 fanfic- and X Reader fanfic. I will try my best at this story, so sorry if there are any mistakes. This will deviate from the original timeline a bit. Um, have fun reading I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the first official chapter. Again I am so sorry for the wait and I hope I didn’t annoy anyone. Thanks for being being patient!! <3
> 
> Also fair warning I’m doing this on my phone so the layout might be screwed up.

“(Y/N) (L/N). Graduated top of her class. Emergency physician/Medic.”

Your eyes traveled over the paper that earned you your first serious job. A medic at the DPD. Sprawled across the document in mildly sloppy handwriting was information about you. Your age, number, and address among other things.

To be honest, the first day was nothing like you’d expected. There was no action, just you doing your best on paperwork that didn’t seem like it mattered. In fact, you were starting to wonder whether or not the Chief meant it to be busy work.

While checking off boxes that seemed pointless, you finally viewed the scenes around you. There was an array of different people. You wondered if they felt the same as you, bored and tired. Or if they adored their jobs, and had a lot of action. 

Regrettably, you hoped it was the  
first one. Only because the second option left you feeling incredibly left out. But when you really took in took in your surroundings, you realized your wishes weren’t so far from the truth. Most of your coworkers looked miserable and worn out. 

Especially the man who’s desk was on your far left. He had grey hair, sagging skin, and a tortured look in his eyes. The depressed alcoholic Look was especially topped off by the old jacket he wore. You were curious as to what was making him so gloomy, even if you knew it wasn’t your business. 

The man, no, android, as you had seen due to the bright LED on his temple, looked much more put together. Even if you logically knew he was designed to look appealing, it didn’t stop you from studying him further. 

He had perfectly styled hair, which was a color that couldn’t seem to decide between brown and black. His clothes were professional, giving off a strangely alluring vibe. His face, even though you couldn’t get a clear look of it, seemed as if it were excellently structured. In short, he looked like a model.

When he started looking around, you decided to stop staring. You were baffled that you just checked out an android. Even if his looked required you to. 

To pass time, you chose to browse the internet; Even though you knew you really shouldn’t have. But in all honesty, you weren’t sure anyone would care if they caught you. It’s not like you had anything important to do. That is, until your scanner beeped, signaling someone was in need of medical help.

You almost fell out of your desk chair, the wheels on it slipping in response to your flinching.

“We have a 10-13, 9010, a Lieutenant is down!”

The panicked voice emitting from your scanner made you pick up the pace. An officer was in need of medical attention, and it was your job to be ready to help them; Like it or not.

You grabbed your first aid kit, and other tools. Then, you hurried your way to the crime scene. Prepared... and a bit frightened, even if you shouldn’t have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I hope I did a good job. Sorry if there’s mistakes or if it’s short. And feel free to point out a mistake or critique my writing, but please be respectful! Thank you, I hope you’ve enjoyed. 
> 
> Second chapter should be out tomorrow night at the latest. Thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the first couple chapters are short, I'll try and make them longer as I go on. Enjoy!

     The blaring sound of police sirens around the dirty, old house echoed throughout your eardrums as you pulled up to the crime scene. Stepping out, you put a determined look on your face. You were  _ going _ to save this guy, or you weren't doing your job. You pulled out your first aid kit and medical supplies, finally entering where the injured lieutenant was lying on the wooden planks, officers surrounding him. Kneeling down, you saw the blood leaking from him and extracted latex gloves from your bag, slipping them over your hands. Upon further examination, your patient was the same guy who looked so melancholy earlier. He looked up at you, desperate for help.    
  
_  'Alright (Y/N), time to do your job!' _ You thought to yourself.   
  
      The first thing to do was search for the wound. When you found it, you pried his arms away, exposing the injury. It was a fairly large gunshot wound, seemingly done using a shotgun. There was no exit wound, seeing as the metal was lodged in the side of the man's torso.    
  
_ 'That marks off making a tourniquet,'  _ You thought again.   
  
      Next was to survey his airways. You put one hand on his chin and lifted it, easing in more oxygen to his lungs. From there, you could easily tell he was breathing. The man groaned, startling you a bit.    
  
      "Its okay," You reassured, "I'm here to help you."   
  
      The bleeding was bad, but not awful. You decided to hold an absorbent cloth up to it, as to soak up the red liquid. It would hold out until you were finished checking him for disabilities due to blood loss. 

 

He was visibly conscious, as his eyes were squeezed shut, and you could hear him groaning in extreme discomfort. 

 

“Sir?” You asked, his eyes trailing toward you, “Can you tell me your name?”

 

He twitched, then opened his mouth to answer, “H-Hank,” The words left Hank’s mouth sounding strained. Your hands applied pressure to the soaked cloth on his puncture.

 

“Alright, good.”

 

An officer leaned down to inform you Hank’s partner was coming to the scene. You silently nodded, staying focused on the body in front of you. A familiar face would be good for Hank, you guessed.

 

“Can you tell me your partner’s name?”

 

“C-Connor,” He said through gritted teeth, evidently wanting his pain to disappear. 

 

That cleared the disability test. But you realized he needed to be hospitalized at some point. Your gloves were covered in blood, making your hands feel warm. At that point, it didn’t matter much, what you mainly were concerned about was the man in intense pain beneath you. While you attempted to stabilize the wound as much as you could, someone began pushing through the crowd. They knelt down beside Hank, and looking up, you realized it was the android from earlier. The one that was seated across from the lieutenant at the station.

 

The first thought that came to mind was,  _ ‘Why is he here?’ _ . Then, you realized he was most likely Hank’s partner. So  _ he _ was Connor. He looked down at Hank, who was squirming uncomfortably. His gaze trailed toward your hands pressing down on the injury. Then up, and that’s where your eyes met for the first time.

 

His eyes were a mysterious brown, that from certain angles looked like a void. A void you could get lost in. You finally got a good look of his features, which were the most symmetrical physiognomies you’d probably ever laid eyes upon. And- it wasn’t just his looks. Something about him was just so welcoming and kind, even in the dire situation you two were in.

 

The distant sound of sirens brought you back to reality. Your head snapped towards the road, seeing an ambulance pull up. Looking back at your convalescent, he was still in intense pain, even after you preserved his life. 

 

Paramedics raced out with a stretcher, and raised Hank onto it. Connor followed close behind, but gave you one last look as the ambulance doors were slammed closed. A look of…well, you weren’t exactly sure.

 

The only thing you felt sure about was that you were going to be seeing Connor again, even if you didn’t have any confirmation to prove it.


End file.
